


Futanari Ballbusting: Unbreakable

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [3]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Blood, Boxing, Broken Bones, Bruises, Brutal, Brutality, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Futa, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Kickboxing, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Neutering, Penectomy, Punching, Stomping, Trampling, Wrestling, ballbusting, dickgirl, fight, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari named Sarah teaches an awful, cocky fighter a valuable lesson in a kickboxing match
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 18





	Futanari Ballbusting: Unbreakable

My name is Sarah Ripe. I'm a 6ft(183cm) tall futanari with a really well-built body. I would say I scare people off, but here I am, surrounded by friends who love me. Why? Because I'm not a dick! I like to help people out and make their problems go away! My gorgeous girlfriends adores me, I love her like nothing else in the world! I'm a very patient, light-hearted gal and I like when people are happy.  
  
But sometimes... I get angry. And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.  
  
Beware the fury of a patient woman.  
  
And don't. Make me. Punish you.  
  
I am a professional kickboxer. I have a lot of fans, and they write me a lot of letters, pouring their love into them. But sometimes, they pour their tears, too.  
  
It may be a coincidence, but recently I got three letters from three different women, all of them had one thing in common. That fucking bitch.  
  
Niva was her name. A big Brazilian woman standing at 6'1"(185cm) with hands like thrash bin lids. Her tanned skin and toned muscles were quite amazing, from a fitness maniac's point of view, she had black, short hair and fierce, blue eyes. She was a futanari like me, but her dick and balls were about half my size.  
  
My tools are quite impressive, if I say so myself, my nuts being the size of grapefruits and my dick being 21in(54cm) long. I had quite the targets on me. Oh and I didn't say... my hair is long, messy and dark blonde, while my eyes are sky-blue.  
  
So about those girls... they seemed to be the ex-girlfriends or ex-wives of Niva. They wrote to me about a week before my fight with that fucking golem.  
  
They didn't wish me good luck. They didn't write how good I am or that they are my fans. They wrote to me to warn me.  
  
That Niva... was a monster. A wife-beater and a futa without mercy. I won't go into detail, but I'd say having your jaw dislocated by your own futa girlfriend isn't much fun.  
  
The day came and I could finally look this joke of a human in the eyes.  
  
We were standing on the ring, Niva smirking and being all cocky, massaging her biceps and rolling her shoulder as I stared at her from the other side, silent. With a neutral expression.  
  
But the truth was... I felt thrilled.  
  
I always appear happy on the ring, fist-bumping my opponent, hugging them even, but this day...  
  
I felt like making an exception in my life style and... being a dick. Just this once, it would be fine, right?  
  
When everything was ready, I felt my entire body getting warmer.   
  
Everybody in the audience was cheering and screaming, but I cut myself off of the turmoil.   
  
I was only focused on one thing.  
  
Justice.  
  
My hands were surprisingly cold, my blood felt like boiling, but my hands... were almost numb. Or was it just because I was clenching them too hard...?  
  
Niva approached me and grinned with that stupid lil mouth of hers as I remained calm and started at her.  
  
I had a habit. For every new opponent I fought against, I always let them conduct the first hit. To check their strength, speed and technique.  
  
But today I felt like breaking my practise.  
  
Niva yelled something, spitting at me and laughing, but I didn't hear her. Everything was mute, silent, quiet...  
  
Her face, like in slow motion, twisted in an idiotic, happy expression of ignorance, disdain. She underestimated me. Just like every cocky bitch always does.  
  
But I didn't make that mistake. Never underestimate your foe.  
  
In that moment, I only heard one thing. My own breath, a long exhale which meant I'm ready. And right after that, the familiar echo of the ring bell.  
  
So it has begun.  
  
Retaliation.  
  
She is rage. Brutal. Without mercy.  
  
But I...  
  
I will be worse.  
  
Niva's fist flew over my head in a wild hook she threw. Without coordination. Pure, mindless brawn, no brains. Easily dodgeable. Countered with a straight fist to the guts.  
  
...  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"AAgh!" Niva grunted as she looked at me, surprised. My fist mark was left on her flawless abs as I straightened up and looked at her in contempt.  
  
"You are fast! I like that! Hahahah!" Niva cackled as she stepped forward and kicked her massive, muscular leg forward, hoping to kick me back, but I dodged to the side and wound up my fist, launching it with such power that it swooshed, cutting through the air and splashed Niva's nose against her face and made her fly back, sliding on the floor.  
  
A loud, blood-curdling yell could be heard as the crowd went partially silent, bedazzled.  
  
I wasn't playing around, like I normally do.  
  
I like to have fun in life, you know? When I fight futas, I am a good sport and show a bit of my capabilities, but they never leave the ring as bloody bags! When I fight women, well... hehe, I mostly let them win because I am a massive slave to my ballbusting fetish.  
  
But when I fight monsters...  
  
I do it the right way.  
  
Niva's whistling breathing could be heard as she held her nose and looked at me with teary, shocked eyes.  
  
"w\- what are you?" In a moment, I could tell she was scared. It was that look she gave me. Yeah, bitch, you underestimated me.  
  
But then, her expression changed to pure rage. She didn't like that I broke her nose in the first 10 seconds of the fight, obviously. No one ever did! She was the best, after all, huh? Whore.  
  
"I'm your reckoning." I whispered coldly, but I don't think she heard me because she was already running at me with her bloody, crooked nose and both hands spread like she wanted to tackle me.  
  
My response was rather unexpected, for instead of running away... I run towards her!  
  
Niva had no idea what was happening as I jumped up, using my momentum to launch a bomb at her face, my fist crashing against her cheek and making her swerve and hit the ground... unfortunately with me under her.  
  
She got me, but she was a bit stunned, so I tried to get on top of her.  
  
"Ghhk\- You fucking WHORE!!" Niva screamed as she grabbed my hands and headbutted me.  
  
I felt my browridge almost splinter as I clenched my teeth and growled.  
  
My hands tried to overpower hers, but she was pretty strong too!  
  
"COMIN' HERE AND HITTIN' MY FACE LIKE ITS NOTHING! LET'S FIND OUT IF YOU CAN STILL HIT WHEN YOU'RE ON THE GROUND!" Niva yelled, spitting everywhere as she planned to debilitate me.  
  
And of course, everyone knows where to aim to weaken a futa up.  
  
She raised her right leg up and launched her down between my thighs, catching both my enormous testicles and crushing them against the hard floor of the ring.  
  
I hissed and yelled, arching back and clenching my eyes shut, trying to get out. I still had strength!!!  
  
"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FAT NUTS, BITCH!!!" Niva screamed her lungs out as she raised her leg and kneed me again, grinding her hard knee against my soft, defenceless testicles and making me want to vomit.  
  
This wasn't playful ballbusting for sure. She aimed to kill, not to arouse. Besides... I was straight, so being busted by futas wasn't really my thing.  
  
Niva really tried to destroy my weak point as she ground her knee in rage and hate, crushing and mincing my gonads in hopes of rupturing them.  
  
But I wasn't going to give up.  
  
It was only pain.  
  
"RAAAAAAAGH!!!!" I screamed and thrashed around, finally getting a slight advantage and overpowering Niva, throwing her off with my leg slamming against her nuts, lifting her, making her do a barrel roll and land on the other side of the ring.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I stood up slowly and huffed. I felt like dying because of my brow and crushed balls. I swayed and grabbed the ring's ropes, trying to smooth out my breathing.  
  
Breathing was key.  
  
Niva stood up too, she looked absolutely pissed.  
  
She dashed forward and threw a straight jab into my right breast, making me yell and lean forward, which she took advantage of, taking a swing and punching me in the cheek.  
  
I stumbled to the side and exclaimed in pain, quickly recovering and shoulder-bashing Niva in the torso, pushing her back before I jumped forward, slamming my fist into her lower stomach.  
  
Her face became green as she turned around and barfed.  
  
Unfortunately, in this particular 'game mode' there were no breaks. There was one round and that was it.  
  
So knowing that, I approached Niva from behind and took a knee before uppercutting her hard in the crotch.  
  
"That's for hurting them!" I yelled while Niva fell to her knees.  
  
"s\- so... *cough* that's why..." She groaned before she... started to chuckle!  
  
I frowned and huffed, "w- what are you laughing about, idiot?!" I yelled.  
  
Niva slowly turned around on her knees, spreading her arms to the sides and rising her eyebrows.  
  
"Not my fault the filthy whores got what they deserved..."  
  
I felt my blood boiling again. In a heat of rage, I lunged forward and wanted to boot Niva in the face, but she grabbed my leg, swinging me around and throwing me on the ground before raising and body-slamming me in the stomach.  
  
I thought I'll spit my lungs out, but it only ended up with me choking...  
  
"HAHAH! Fucking whores loved it, Sarah! They loved every moment!!!!" Niva said with madness in her eyes as she grabbed me by my sports bra strap and raised me up before punching me in the face couple of times, rupturing my lower lip.  
  
The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as I started to tremble.  
  
She beat them. Just like me now. Holding her half-conscious bodies and punching them repeatedly.  
  
Without mercy.  
  
*I will be worse...*  
  
Since I was between Niva's legs, I grabbed her nuts through her shorts and started to squeeze with all my might, making that bitch's face twist in shock and agony as she let me go and I fell to the ground.  
  
Niva stumbled back and screamed before looking at me with fury and stomping on my leg, nearly breaking my femur.  
  
I didn't have time for pain. My other leg swung and swiped Niva right off her legs before I pounced at her and started to hit her face.  
  
I was angry. I was really, fucking, angry.  
  
But Niva was a tough motherfucker. She kneed me in the back and I rolled forward, quickly getting up.  
  
Niva wiped her face off of blood and groaned, but then... snickered!  
  
"You are tough. I'll give you that. I actually ne\- huh!!" Niva's sentence was cut due to me dashing towards her and grabbing her hands, but since she was quick to react, we clashed like two titans, trying to wrestle the other out.  
  
The moment out hands came to contact and our bodies impacted, the mix of sweat, spit and blood sprinkled everywhere.  
  
Our eyes met, our blood boiled. We were both seething in rage.  
  
I pushed onward and actually started to overpower Niva, but she wasn't going to let me win...  
  
All of our muscles went taut as we started to hiss and yell. Niva was losing.  
  
So naturally, she backed out her leg and shot it forwards, her shin smashing against my low-hanging, swollen testicles, making me entire body jump.  
  
I grit my teeth and hissed through them, but the pain and fury fuelled me.  
  
Niva seemed surprised that I didn't go down, so she kicked me again, thrashing me balls around and making me yell. But I pushed onward.  
  
"...! W- Why!" She screamed, getting closer and shooting her leg up, crushing my gonads with her knee, "Won't!!!" Her knee slammed into my balls again, actually catching my cock in the process, "YOU!!!" She clenched her teeth and used all of her body to perform that one, flattening my testicles, "GO!!!!!" She yelled her head off, winding up her leg for one extra second before sending it between my legs and making my balls actually do a nasty *squelch* sound, "DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!" The last one rendered my legs useless. She actually got back to do a mini-run and launched her leg, her knee raising my entire body and pulverising my testicles as I couldn't take it and she overpowered me, throwing me down.  
  
I was in agony. My jewels hurt so bad I didn't even feel them! If that makes sense...  
  
My legs were totally limp and I wasn't able to move them.  
  
Niva seemed to finally drop her sense of humor as she didn't smile or throw some funny, spiteful line. She just approached me and grabbed my legs, rising them and looking at my groin with hatred before she began to stomp and trample my bloated, bruised balls with her heel.  
  
It seemed she got jealous and over-enthusiastic as she stepped on my cock too, bending it and twisting it with her heels. Fortunately I was as flaccid as I could be, so the... integrity of my cock remained untouched.  
  
It hurt like a bitch though as she smashed my cockhead against the floor.  
  
Everything began to fade into darkness as I felt waves of excruciating pain spreading through my entire body.  
  
I felt like dying.  
  
But I gotta tell you.  
  
I'm not an easy futa to break.  
  
With all the veins popping and bulging through my skin, my bloodshot eyes and teeth nearly breaking against each other, I leaned forward and grabbed Niva's leg, pulling it up and making that dumb whore fall.  
  
Unfortunately, she fell onto my leg, crushing my knee, but I guess the amount of pain in my crotch overwhelmed me so much I didn't give a single fuck any more.  
  
I was driven to teach that monster a lesson. A good, painful lesson.   
  
My pain didn't matter. Hers did.  
  
As actions speak louder than words, I slammed my other leg down between Niva's legs, and hearing a roar it was clear I hit her balls. I crawled on top of her, but I was weakened, slowed and exhausted, so she punched me in the side and I rolled off of her.  
  
After lying in agony for approximately 7 and a half seconds, we both got up and Niva sized me up, breathing heavily.  
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me. How are your nuts still intact?!" She yelled.  
  
'Each time they're broken, they are tougher to crack.' Was what I would say, but I honestly didn't give a fuck any more. I had to end this.  
  
It took everything I had to make a single step, let alone follow it with another, but I had to.  
  
I had to.  
  
Niva raised an eyebrow and then spat blood on the ground before shaking her head, seeing me approaching her slowly.  
  
"You slut just don't get it, do ya? Fine. I'll break you then." Niva grunted before she run towards me, but I was ready.  
  
I swung my arm, but she deflected my punch down and counter-hit me in the biceps! She followed her attack with a kick to the balls, making me lean forward. She then grabbed my shoulder and started to slam her fist into my abs. It probably felt like punching a brick wall, but... I knew she wanted to break it.  
  
After several hits, she grabbed my cock through my shorts and started to twist it and squeeze it hard!  
  
She ended it with another knee to my swollen, bruised and low-hanging stones, making me fall to my knees and then all fours.  
  
Niva smirked and approached me from the side, kicking me in the stomach to make me fall. But I didn't.  
  
She kicked again, but I didn't move. I decided to stand up. Such a simple action. To stand up.  
  
But everything hurt so bad.  
  
I just wanted to lie, rest, relax... I wanted for all the pain to go away.  
  
Make it go away...  
  
"Fuck you're annoying." Niva huffed, and seeing I was raising, she took a swing and punched me right in the nose, sending me flying and stopping against the ropes, hanging from them.  
  
...  
  
Nobody.  
  
Touches.  
  
The nose.  
  
Stomach? Sure. Cheeks? Sure. Browridges? Sure. Balls? Sure.  
  
But not. The fucking. NOSE!!  
  
I looked up at Niva with pure hatred in my eyes.  
  
It was time.  
  
For the Ripe Bomb.  
  
I started to run.  
  
I wasn't aware how everything got blurry and dark, like I was on the verge of fainting. But with that tunnel vision, I could still see her.  
  
Her face twisted in confusion and shock. In fear.  
  
My muscles felt tense. Weakened, tenderised by Niva's barrage, but tense. Tough, taut, hardened.  
  
I am steel.  
  
I am power.  
  
I am justice.  
  
I AM UNBREAKABLE.  
  
Taking a leap, my entire body felt like an extending concertina, I felt every muscle of my body, every tendon, every bone, every drop of blood rushing inside my veins as the world in that moment became extremely clear. I saw everything. Every single drop of sweat and blood on Niva's body. Her defensive stance, she was taking a step back, her hands high guard, covering her shocked face as she prepared for impact. My left foot forward, left hand reaching like I was about to throw a javelin. My right fist clenched, white from the amount of force my fingers were putting against my palm. My bloodshot eyes trembled in this one, blissful moment where I finally felt satisfied. It felt good. Niva was scared. She was hurt. She was about to get. What she deserved.  
  
My fist went through Niva's forearms like they were plastic straws. I saw her hands bend in impossible angles as my hand pierced them and came in contact with her face, breaking her jaw-bone. Teeth scattered on the ground as Niva's entire body was tossed like a ragdoll through the ring ropes, actually ripping one off, making it lash out and slice Niva's cock in half as the big futa tumbled down and landed on the lower floor.  
  
The deed is done.  
  
Feel the burn. Feel the pain.  
  
...  
  
I just hope I didn't kill her.  
  
But in that moment, frankly, I didn't care. I don't even remember what happened!  
  
I was in a different state of mind, if you will...  
  
I don't like turning into a beast. But sometimes if you want to beat the monster, you want to become a monster.  
  
Also my testicles popped.  
  
Yeah I didn't notice when but they did.  
  
Oh well...  
  
At least the next day I woke up, there were five really happy and caring ladies by my hospital bed, they seemed satisfied and wanted to thank me.  
  
I noticed the scars they had. But they said they'll make sure that at least I will not be left marked by Niva and they'll take care of my bruises and cuts.  
  
And yes, Niva did survive. With broken arms, jaw and a cock that wouldn't regenerate back due to a biological defect, but she survived.  
  
I would say I'm sorry for taking away the ability to fuck from her... but we both know I'd be lying.


End file.
